A conventional elevator control device is known that recognizes, when a voice uttered by a passenger is inputted to a voice input unit such as a microphone provided in a car, the inputted voice to register a destination floor uttered by the passenger. However, in such an elevator control device that registers destination floors by the voice recognition, there is a possibility that misrecognition of voice occurs caused by influences of environmental noises or the like in the car.
In order to prevent a call from being falsely registered by a voice other than that uttered by a passenger for call registration, a method is used in, for example, Patent Document 1, in which a call registration command to be inputted after the passenger's voice input signifying a command to start voice recognition is recognized as a destination floor. Furthermore, in Patent Document 2, an operation to open or close the car door is suspended during the car passenger's utterance to thereby prevent voice misrecognition caused by the influence of the door opening/closing operation noise.